Submit to Derek Hale
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: If Stiles dared to be honest with himself, he would admit that, yes…he had wanted the bite. He wants to be pack, wants to feel like pack. This is especially because of his lack of a mate. He is the only human in the pack not directly mated to a member, and with the wolves so close what could possibly help him feel like part of the family? The Bite. STEREK werewolf!Stiles
1. Submit to Derek Hale!

If Stiles dared to be honest with himself, he would admit that, yes…he had wanted the bite.

From the first time he and Scott had learned what Scott had become, Stiles had been jealous of his best friend. Something like this, something exciting and dangerous, it was the kind of thing Stiles _loved_, but it had not happened to him. Instead it had happened to Scott. Someone who didn't want it, someone who would rather have _one_ girl over having such a gift. Scott couldn't even be bothered to _understand_ what he had become, couldn't be bothered to even try, so it was up to Stiles to do it. Because jealous or not, he was not a part of this, even if he wasn't a starting player.

Yet he had denied when Peter had offered what he'd secretly wanted since discovering it. Some people would ask why? Why didn't he just accept it? And Stiles actually does have an answer to that question, despite him denying it when Scott had asked him the same 'why'.

What he had been most jealous of had not been the power, it hadn't even been the enhanced senses and the adventures. Truthfully it had been the concept of 'pack'.

Having researched both Werewolves and actual wolves extensively, he had learned all about having a pack and its dynamics. Something so deeply ingrained in your sense it screamed of family in every beat of your heart. Stiles wanted that. Not that he was unhappy with it having always been just him and his dad. He loved his father, and he was always grateful for the man, but there was something about a 'pack' that he always found himself craving.

When Peter had offered the bite, he had offered a pack, told Stiles all the things Stiles wanted to hear, but in the seconds it took to contemplate his answer, Stiles had ran over a life as this man's pack all in his head.

It wouldn't have been family. It wouldn't have been the 'protect and stand together', sort of thing that he had dreamed of, that he had been so jealous of Scott for having a chance at. It would have just been Peter. Using Stiles' own power to cause other people harm.

Things have changed since then. Now, as he looked over at the pile of bodies wrestling like puppies on the forest floor in the newly rebuild Hale house, he couldn't help but feel the jealous again.

His eyes strayed around the group, his _pack_, because even as a human Derek had let him feel like a part of it, and he felt strangely left out.

Allison sat on the steps leading to the house, her eyes on the pile in the backyard while Lydia talked from beside her. Danny was next to Stiles, his laugh a warm rumble as Ethan managed to pin a wiggling Erica to the grass before Isaac slammed into Ethan's side and knocked him back.

Derek wasn't there but Chris was, his eyes shining as he sipped on his beer and flipped the burgers on the grill. His own dad had made it too, talking to Scott's mom on the porch swings Derek had helped Scott build as one of his romantic plans for a date with Allison.

Everyone seemed to be laughing, enjoying the company and the atmosphere, but for some reason, Stiles couldn't. Inside he felt…empty, hollow if you will. He didn't want to be sitting in the side-lines watching people talk and laugh, he wanted to be a part of it. Truthfully, he wanted to be in that pile with Scott, rough-housing like they had done so many times as children in the past. But he couldn't do that with Scott anymore. Scott was always worried about hurting him, always worried he would get too competitive and end up injuring his friend. No one else would take the chance either. In fact, every wolf treated the humans of the pack with kid gloves, never really touching then if they weren't 'mates' as Derek had put it.

Because a wolf can harm anyone and everyone, except their mates. So every wolf was careful with the 'normal' half of the pack, and that made Stiles feel weak.

Danny, Stiles knew, didn't mind the carefulness that the wolves used around him. Danny wasn't too close with anyone but Jackson, Scott, Stiles himself, and Ethan, so he sometimes didn't even notice he was treated differently, but Stiles did. Stiles _always _noticed.

When he had first joined this pack, it had been no big. He had been getting to know everyone without a constant threat and without a feud between them, so not being touched didn't bother him. Then he noticed how they acted around Scott.

Touch was a very constant thing among wolves it seemed. It helped them feel close. As a pack, wolves would usually sleep curled around each other. So yeah, Stiles noticed.

The bump of shoulders, the playful pushing, the hands on shoulders and backs, pats on the head, ruffling of hair, every action that implied familiarity and comfort was not applied to any of the humans. Stiles didn't think anyone else really noticed since the other humans were there because of someone else. Allison was Scott's mate. She didn't care about anyone else's reaction to her, just as Lydia was there because of Jackson. Danny was in the same boat and the parents were rarely touched either way, so Stiles, as the only human without a mate to focus on, noticed _all _of it. And it made him feel lonely.

So, in an attempt to sound like a broken record, yeah, Stiles wanted the bite.

He had an idea of how to ask Derek. If only the Alpha would spare a moment alone with Stiles.

Looking around again, he took notice that Derek really wasn't outside. Usually these Pack gatherings suffered the scrutiny of a silent Alpha's stare and everyone could feel the weight of it, but that weight was absent this time.

Curious, and figuring this would be his best shot seeing as Boyd, Erica, and Isaac all lived in this house and therefor Derek was never alone, he went in search of the brooding Alpha.

He was unsurprised to find the man in the basement.

When Derek had remodeled the house, he had decided to turn the dungeon like area into a well-lit gym room. This was the place where Derek spent most of his time. (Like he even needed to work out in the first place, let alone _that_ excessively.)

He was sure Derek had heard him come down, there was no way not to even without super wolf hearing, the stairs just creaked too loudly. So when the bigger man didn't bother stop his pull-ups on the bag he'd installed in the middle of the ceiling, Stiles didn't bother to stop his staring. This scene was so familiar to him now. Anytime anyone needed to find Derek, or talk to Derek, or really anytime anything wanted to do anything involving Derek, they sent Stiles.

Stiles didn't know how to feel about that exactly. At first it was annoyance, he hated having to face the man, later on it tuned to pride because he believed the only reason they asked him was because everyone was too afraid to stand up to Derek, but after witnessing one of Scott and Derek's fights, he knew that wasn't the truth either. So he settled for simply curious. When he had asked, everyone told him that the reason they sent him was because he handled Derek easier. No matter what he said, Derek never hurt him, unlike the others who have run their mouth and gotten 'punishment' for it, even Scott who always fought back but ended up on the wrong end of a claw more times than not. So curious had been what he settled into as he watched Derek's back.

Stiles always did this when Derek worked out, especially since the man couldn't even be bothered to utter a word despite knowing that Stiles was there. Staring had also brought mixed emotions to his chest. Just like being the one who was sent to rattle the beast's cage had in the beginning.

At first it was jealously. Such a great, fit body and Derek still worked out like a mad man, it just wasn't fair. Then, slowly, it turned to annoyance, small as it was, for how he was ignored in favor of exercise. Next it was interest. He'd caught himself admiring the outline a muscles behind tanned skin, how the tattoo moved and shifted with the efforts and how sweat coated the man like glitter. And now, now it was appreciation. He could appreciate a good looking body, even if the attitude that went with it wasn't all up to par.

Stiles had long ago admitted to himself that he was bi. His love for Lydia had waned over the years, slowly becoming a strong familial bond as they help each other through all of the crazy situations their friends dragged them into. So without anyone he loved romantically, Stiles was free to appreciate any body that caught his eye and Stiles wasn't blind. He knew Derek was attractive. He had caught himself fanaticizing about the older man multiple times in the past. Telling himself that the only thing Derek was missing was the right attitude, then he would be perfect.

He held on firmly to that thought as he watched the man finish his pull-ups.

"Wanna tell me why you aren't out there with everyone else?"

The question caught Stiles off guard, he was so focused on the movements of that tattoo that he didn't notice when Derek had stopped, letting himself drop from the bar with a soft thud before turning. Pinning Stiles with impossibly pale green eyes. It wasn't the first time he was found staring, so his embarrassment was almost non-existent now. Still though, he could feel his cheeks heat up slightly. Everyone knew he was in lust with Derek. It was hard to hide shit from werewolves, but since Derek never said anything Stiles never hoped for anything. He had moved pass that by now, taking their relationship for what it was, even if they couldn't define it.

"Wanted to ask you something." Stiles replied, coming away from the stairs and farther into the room. He sat on the weight bench, watching Derek grab a towel and wipe at his arms and chest.

"Well then, ask." Derek replied curtly as he dropped the towel and reached for his water bottle.

Stiles took a moment to look away from Derek and gather his thoughts. He knew this was what he wanted. Knew he wanted to truly be a member of this pack and not just a human add-on. He just had to convince Derek, but where to start.

With a deep breath, he decided on honestly being the best policy.

"I want you to bite me."

The spit-take his words got as a reaction was actually quite comical and without meaning to he found himself laughing.

A glare made him stop though it couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"You must be joking." Derek drawled, his eyes felt more intense than ever as they searched Stiles face, and Stiles let the smile drop.

"I'm not." He said, twining his fingers together and resting his hands under his chin. "I've actually given it a lot of thought."

Derek shook his head like he was denying the words. "But you denied the bite from Peter." He said it like it actually held some ground and Stiles couldn't help smiling again.

"Yes. I denied the mark from _Peter_. I never wanted to be part of Peter's pack, never wanted to be used like that or turned like that." Again Derek shook his head and Stiles sighed. "Listen, I've been around you guys for a while now. I know what the bite entails, I know enough to make the decision. I want to be a part of this pack. A _real_ part of this pack."

Stiles was unnerved at how Derek's eyes bore into his face, his expression closed off and guarded, but that wasn't unusual for the Alpha.

"You are a part of this pack." Derek insisted, his words and his face contradicting each other.

It was Stiles' turn to shake his head. "No. I'm not and you know it. I'm an add-on, a package deal when Scott joined. I don't want to be that. I want to feel the bond like Scott and Isaac do. Feel like family, feel the protection and the warmth." Again he sighed, trying to gather his scattered thoughts enough to convince Derek. "I asked Scott what it felt like once. The pack bond I mean, and he told me it felt like coming home. Like finding an oasis in the desert. Like-Like coming in from the snow to a warm fire place and hot chocolate. I've _always_ wanted that Derek."

He knew his eyes were wide and pleading, but for once he wasn't forcing them to be that way. He felt it in himself, his whole being, pleading to be accepted. Honestly and truly accepted.

Derek's expression didn't change though and the silence stretched around them.

The quite was discouraging. It didn't spell a good answer for Stiles, but he held on, his face mirroring his heart as he poured himself to the older man, to his Alpha…hopefully.

"Okay."

The word was so quiet and sudden that Stiles hadn't heard it, he just knew Derek had spoken from the movement of his lips.

"What?" He asked breathlessly, almost afraid of the answer least he have heard it wrong.

This time Derek gave a firm nod as he spoke. "Okay."

The surge of emotion within Stiles was almost explosive and he honestly couldn't help himself when he stood up and threw himself at Derek, not even caring if the man caught him or not.

To his surprise Derek did catch him, arms around his waist as Stiles wound his own around Derek's broad shoulders. His legs were weak with relief and he found it hard to stand but he didn't have to as Derek bore his weight with no complaint. Just as he bore the hug.

His face was pressed against Derek's naked neck as he breathed his thanks, never noticing how stiff Derek got.

When he pulled back to look at the bigger man's face, Stiles gasped. Tender, in a way Stiles had never seen before, Derek's expression bordered on 'fond' and that face was so familiar to Stiles that he felt as if he was in one of his fantasies. One of the many dreams he'd had where Derek wasn't an ass and he didn't have to hate the man.

Without really realizing what he was doing, or the consequences for it, Stiles leaned in and bumped his lips into Derek's, a small and soft press that ended a second later when he pulled away.

Before the older man could say or do anything, Stiles was gone, up the stairs and back outside.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

They had decided on Friday.

The full moon would be on the Tuesday before so it would give Stiles a full month to find an anchor before the next full moon where he would be expected to maintain control.

They hadn't told anyone of Stiles' choice. This was, of course, Stiles' idea and Derek couldn't care less, or so he acted like.

The kiss on the day he'd asked to be turned had gone ignored, almost as if it hadn't even happened at all, and Stiles couldn't help but be disappointed. The tender look on Derek's face never repeated itself and so Stiles was forced to wonder if it hadn't really been just a part of his imagination. Still, he knew it wasn't. He could feel the momentary press of lips against his and Derek's naked chest heaving against his clothed one.

But there was nothing he could do or say about it, because he wanted Derek to turn him.

To be honest, he didn't remember much of the night he got bitten. The bite was like a bee sting on a bigger scale, an instant sharp pain that became a dull ache, but the fever he spiked an hour later had him delirious.

In his fuzzy memory he remembered Derek holding him, murmuring comforting words in his ear as his body convulsed and shuddered, pressing warm lips to his sweaty forehead during the rare moments his body was allowed to relax.

When he came to, he was in Boyd's bed, the dark boy sitting in a chair beside the bed with a small smile on his lips.

"Derek told me to watch you." He said by way of explanation.

At first Stiles felt heavy, his body made of dense and rusty metal, but as the seconds ticked by the feelings slowly went away.

"You're actually healing. Derek said he didn't think it had worked."

Stiles looked up at Boyd in question, not being able to get words past his sandpaper throat.

"He broke your arms. Your right leg too, tried to get the healing process to kick it. It didn't work right away so he thought you had rejected the bite." Boyd explained again, patient as can be under Stiles' sudden panic.

"H-he broke my arms?" Well, that explained the heaviness that was slowly going away. "But it worked right? I'm a wolf now?"

Again Boyd carried that infuriating smile. "You tell me." He said and Stiles understood him.

So with a sigh he closed his eyes. Scott had told him the first thing that changed was his hearing, so stiles focused.

It was strange in the beginning. Boyd's breathing and heartbeat were so loud they seemed to be the only things Stiles could hear, but when he told this to Boyd, the other boy told him to tune it out. And again Stiles tried. It was harder than it sounded to tune out a heartbeat, but he realized it was just like tuning out his own. Slowly he expanded his hearing around the house.

Other than the two of them in the room, there were three heart beats, two slow and calm, obviously in sleep, while the other was erratic, too loud and too fast to be healthy. Instantly Stiles knew who that belonged to.

"D-Derek."

Without waiting for an okay, Stiles started to shift himself on the bed, trying to get himself up, but it wasn't easy. The heaviness was fading, but not fast enough. Boyd didn't bother to stop him though, allowing him to struggle on his own to get himself up and Stiles was grateful. He didn't want to feel weak. Didn't want to be treated like a human anymore. He wasn't. Either of those things.

As he slowly got to his feet, he felt himself healing. By the time he was standing, his leg was stiff but okay, his arms still hanging limply at his sides.

"Thank you Boyd." He choked out, not really knowing why he was thanking the other man. Still, Boyd simply nodded, allowing Stiles to make his way out of the room.

As he left the room, everything around his shifted. Suddenly he wasn't seeing in color, but in black and white. With a little laugh he realized his wolf eyes really were monochrome, he had always wondered but never asked. And just as that thought hit him, so did the smells.

Burnt wood and ash were the first things that invaded his nose and it made him sneeze. No matter how long ago this house had been remodeled, the smell of what had happened had never left, now Stiles understood why Scott made faces every time they came for pack gatherings.

But there was more than the ashes here. Subtly he sniffed in the direction of Boyd's room, smelling the taller boy's scent for the first time. It was dark, something keen to dirt but not in a bad way. It was like earth on a windy summer day where dust and pollen blew every which way and again Stiles sneezed.

"Oh god this is going to need some getting used to." Stiles said with a half laugh. He could feel his chest swelling, the pride inside him bubbling.

It had worked. He was a wolf. He was a werewolf.

Subtly something else caught his attention. Actually, it was his nose's attention. Another scent, this one hidden under countless others, but never the less strong.

Without saying goodbye to Boyd, Stiles stalked forward, nose down sniffing quickly like a dog that caught a scent. With some sense of humor, Stiles realized that was exactly what he was, but he pushed that thought back as he descended the stairs, the scent getting stronger every step down.

It was musky, something like sweat but with a sweet after affect. Was it sweat?

Stiles followed the scent all the way to the basement, where he found Derek. Working out.

It was the first time Stiles felt his teeth grow, literally felt them grow. His gums ached as his teeth descended, getting sharper and making it near impossible to clothes his mouth. It took him a while to notice his eyes had shifted too, now monochrome again as they had been up stairs.

He couldn't understand these reactions and he tried to say something tried to speak, but as he looked up he saw Derek, and the second he did, his body finally had a reaction he understood. Arousal.

Holy shit what was going on.

He must have made some noise because Derek turned to face him suddenly his own teeth sharp and long and his eyes a deep blood red, but when he saw Stiles there the anger turned to relief and this shocked Stiles so much that his eye sight when back to normal as did his teeth. His lower body though, didn't stop growing in interest.

"Stiles." Derek breathed, his features also going back to human as he took a couple of steps forward before pausing, unsure if it was alright to continue.

Seeing the big man look hesitant made Stiles want to laugh, but it wouldn't come out. What actually came out was a high and embarrassing whine from the back of his throat that mortified him.

Derek looked surprised for a minute before letting his eyes travel down Stiles' body and then back up. Stiles could feel himself shiver at that look, but he was too curious. When the surprise faded from Derek's face, replaced with understanding and there he say it, glee, Stiles had had about all he could take of unanswered question.

"Wh-" He stopped, getting his voice under control as the scent he had smelled before upstairs slammed into him full force as if it was the first time he was smelling it. "What is going on?" He had a hard time speaking over a mouth full of teeth but he forced it out, slightly panicked at his reaction.

Derek wasn't though, and that did nothing to sooth Stiles.

"Calm down." The Alpha said slowly, taking a step forward. "It's normal. Especially now."

"What's normal?!" Stiles almost shouted, but the teeth made him mumble and feel stupid enough that he kept his voice down. "What about this is normal."

"Your wolf-" Derek started but stopped. Taking another step closer he shook his head, his eyes going red and his teeth coming down and that sight made something in Stiles whine, not that he would let that sound out of his mouth again. Still, he knew it was there and it was scaring him. This reaction wasn't normal. He had felt arousal before, even felt it towards Derek, but this wasn't it. This was violent, this was strong and animalistic need and even when he tried to push it down it rose back up with every breath he took.

Suddenly it all clicked into place in his head.

He groaned out loud.

"Oh god please tell me this isn't what I think it is?" Stiles said, his momentary burst of realization enough to make his features normal again.

Derek looked confused, cocking an eyebrow before he voiced it. "What do you think it is?" He asked almost cautiously, probably afraid of Stiles' answer.

"This isn't like the fanfiction is it? Like the 'true mate' crap. Tell me this isn't like a cliché romance novel where the newly turned wolf discovers the guy she's kinda had a crush on is her mate." Stiles' eyes narrow at Derek while the older man's expression is stuck somewhere between amusement and wonder.

"You read fanfictions?" Derek asked after a while, apparently settling on a topic of conversation suitable for him.

Stiles waved his hand a bit. The moment of silence had been enough for that sweet musky smell to make him wolf out again as his heart rate spiked. "That's not important." He muttered with a sigh. He noticed that Derek had stopped trying to get closer and something inside of him dropped on his gut hard, pulling him almost physically to try to get closer himself. And right then he had his answer.

"When were you planning on telling me?" He glared at Derek even as his feet took his forward, reluctant step by reluctant step.

Derek pulled a face, as if he didn't want to answer with a start Stiles realized that these were the most emotions Stiles had ever seen cross Derek's face. For some reason that made him happy.

"I didn't think it was true." Derek answered with a glare. "I didn't think you would feel it if you woke up."

Stiles noticed the 'if' before anything else. With a raised eye brow he asked. "You thought you'd killed me?"

The look of guilt and pain that crossed Derek's face answered Stiles' question more fully than any words could have. Suddenly he thought back to a moment when he was human. They were standing right here, much the same way. Derek would be the perfect person if he wasn't…an ass.

"So…what? We're mates? Do we even get a choice?"

"Of course we get a choice." Derek interrupted, scowling at Stiles like the old Derek would, and for some reason that made Stiles smile.

"So what do you chose?" It was innocent enough, but it was also a loaded question. Yeah, Stiles had lusted after Derek's body, but the man's attitude was a turn off. Yet now, looking a Derek's emotion-filled face, Stiles wondered if he could fall in love with this man. After all relationships weren't always about lust.

Derek didn't answer at first, instead looking down at the ground and then up at the ceiling. Before too long his eyes went back to Stiles, the determination in them so hot it almost burned the younger man where he stood.

Without any more prelude Derek dove forward, crashing Stiles' back onto the wall at the bottom of the staircase leading to the basement. Before Stiles could even yelp at the sudden but faded pain, lips pressed against his and an aggressive kiss that left his breathless.

His brain was reeling and his mind was spinning and his spine was tingling but inside his gut something was whining again. With the back of his mind, he realized that must be the presence of his wolf. It was so new to him it was almost a separate part, but he knew that soon, it wouldn't be. Soon he and his wolf would be one. Just like they were now as they both demanded the same thing of Stiles' body.

'Submit to Derek Hale'.

* * *

A/N: **First attempt at Teen Wolf Fiction :) What do ya think people? Should I keep it going? I was planning on adding more, but I don't know if it's worth it or if I should just role with another idea. BTW! I am taking STEREK story requests, if anyone wants to see any Plot actually up in writing, just tell me what you want and I'll write it when I got the time. This is a first come first serve sort of thing though that I am closing in ten days. So from right now April 20th, you have 10 days to request your story idea before I'm not taking any more :). That is of course, if you like my writing. So enjoy and Comment, let me know if I should continue this. Much love and STEREK all around.**


	2. It's A Choice!

"We are soooo not having sex."

Derek's eyes snapped up as Stiles finally spoke.

The silence that had followed their kiss had been awkward at best and disheartening at worst, but Derek was never one to take away someone's silence. So he had left Stiles to it, climbing up the stairs to eat something. Dead of night or not, he had never actually slept well.

So he was surprised when Stiles finally made his way up the stairs and spoke up.

"Really wasn't expecting sex." Derek replied more to his cereal than to Stiles. He missed Stiles wide, panicked eyes, which was sad, but he did catch the scent.

"Wait, we're mates. How can you not expect sex?" Stiles could feel himself bristle, but that was only his wolf. The thought of his mate not wanting him physically was something his wolf _really_ couldn't stand. Yet his human half was glad. Moving too fast right after being changed, it wasn't something he was very comfortable with no matter what his body was telling him.

Derek's face was stoic for a heartbeat before he sighed a quirked a sly smile. "Stiles, you just became a werewolf, found a mate, and learned that that mate is someone you didn't really have a good history with. Do _you_ want to have sex?"

God Stiles wanted to say yes. But no.

"No." Stiles breathed almost struggling with getting it out.

"Okay then." Derek stated like it was final and went back into his cereal.

That annoyed Stiles for some reason. It was stupid, really this is exactly what he wants, a _chance_ at a relationship with a _better_ Derek, but was Derek really any different.

Honestly, the moment they shared in the basement had been like something out of Twilight Zone, but now…now Derek was back to normal. Anti-social and totally in control and Stiles didn't know what to think anymore. Could he stand being Derek Hale's mate? Did he make a mistake asking to be a werewolf, he could have gone on and never known they were mates if he'd just remained human.

"You want something to eat?"

Derek's question knocked him out of his own mind and back into reality. Derek was looking at him with an odd expression. Almost like amusement with a heavy dose of concern. Again, this was more emotion than Stiles had ever dealt with before in Derek.

"Uh…yeah." Stiles said after a full minute of hesitation.

Derek got up from his seat on the little island and grabbed another bowl. When he grabbed the cereal, Stiles noticed it was different from what Derek was eating, in fact, it was Stiles' favorite. Had Derek known it was?

Before he got the chance to ask, Derek grabbed the milk from the refrigerator and took it all to the island, setting it in front of the stool across from him. After that he returned to his own bowl and the silence fell like anvil.

Feeling awkward and just a little freaked, he sat across from his mate and poured his cereal.

At first, the silence was stifling. It was heavy with everything that still needed to be said between them. But as they both kept it up, both looking everywhere but at each other, it was starting to dissipate.

It wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't heavy, and for the first time Stiles didn't feel the need to fill the silence. His mind wasn't in a hundred different places, he was…in a way, calm. He'd never really felt this before, not without a lot of Adderall.

He dared a glace up at Derek, finding those mist green eyes looking straight at him. There wasn't anything different about those eyes, nothing different about Derek, but for Stiles _everything_ felt different. And yeah, okay, it was. Everything was different now; what he was, what he knew, all of it had changed in one day.

Yet, this was exactly what he had wanted.

Stiles smiled a bit as he looked at Derek's hard eyes. He'd never have started a staring contest with Derek before, but now, really looking at the man, he was surprised at how many things he had missed. Flickers of subtle blue specks made Stiles' breath hitch and his smile widen.

And suddenly it was comfortable.

He could finally feel it there, feel the bond tying around his heart, his soul. He felt Erica's whimpers as she struggled with her nightmares, he felt Isaac's deep and even breathing as he lost himself in the safety of Derek's house. He could even feel Boyd, Scott, Jackson, Ethan and Aiden. It was so strange, but it was warm. It was safe, like family. He wondered if they could feel him too.

But as the thought came, it disappeared. With a smile he went back to his cereal, completely missing Derek's own answering smirk.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Apparently, they could feel him.

Not even ten minutes after he and Derek finished their cereals, there was a heavy knock at the door. Before Derek even pulled it open, Stiles knew that it was Scott.

The second he was faced with his best friend, it was like a physical pull to Derek, but it had a different effect on his body.

He had his arms wrapped around Scott's form before he even realized what he was doing.

"You asked for the bite didn't you? You chose this, Derek wouldn't have changed you if you didn't ask for it. Why didn't you tell me what you decided, I had to find out like this, what the hell Stiles!"

He allowed Scott to ask all of his question, allowed Scott to grip him hard and close. His best friend had never felt like this before. Stiles had always considered Scott family, always thought of him as a brother, but it is so different now. Somehow he felt completely exposed to Scott. Not physically but emotionally and mentally. It was like Scott's presence was everywhere, in his head, his chest, his nose, it was a startling overload of senses for sure, but in the best way.

With Derek, in the basement, it had been different. Lust is something he understood and he went with it, but this was family and he really didn't feel like he understood it any more than he understood French. It had been him and his dad for so long that feeling this, this closeness and this connection was overwhelming.

But he reminded himself again that this was exactly what he had wanted, and he was happy with this. The outcome had been more than he had expected, and he was grateful for it.

"Yeah. I asked man. I'm good. Everything is good." Stiles whispered it, but he was sure even Derek had heard him, if the ironic raise of an eyebrow was anything to go by.

When Scott finally pushed him away to look him up and down, Stiles was grinning wide, right up until Scott opened his mouth.

"Did you tell your dad?"

Stiles was sure that the expression on his face was answer enough and Scott actually did take it as an answer, if the way his eyes went wide and he suddenly looked frightened was anything to go by.

"Dude! Your dad is going to flip out! You didn't tell him where you were?!"

Stiles shrugged, holdings his hands up in a placating gesture. "No man, I said I was with you. He believed me, of course."

Scott groaned burying his face in his hands. "Oh no! He's going to blame me! Dude your dad has guns!"

Stiles smiled a bit as he put his hands on Scott's shoulders and shook him a little.

"Scotty, I'm fine. I doubt he'll notice one way or the other." Stiles said with a curious look at Scott's disbelieving face. Scott turned his head to Derek, allowing Stiles to keep ahold on his shoulders. Physical contact was always good between pack, it was necessary even, so Stiles liked to be able to keep his hands on Scott…no homo.

"You didn't tell him about 'Mates' did you?" It really wasn't a question, it didn't sound like it to Stiles at least, and apparently to Derek too because he didn't bother to answer it. Scott gave another pitiful groan before turning to Stiles who was thoroughly confused.

"What about 'Mates' I've read all about wolf mates." Stiles answered, almost wanting to defend Derek, but not really understanding why. Hell if Derek needed defending.

Scott's lips quirked up for a bit before he shook his head and nodded to himself, seeming to settle a disagreement in his own head.

"Wolves are wolves Stiles. We are Werewolves. Not the same, believe it or not, no matter the similarity. For us, Mates can and cannot be for life. It's not a fate thing, and it's not a nature thing, it's our very own attractions."

Stiles frowned, his eyes going to Derek and then back to Scott. "Okay, despite the fact that I'm a little freaked that you know _anything_ about this, keep going."

Scott's eyes lit up a bit and he laughed in the back of his throat. "Derek told me dude! After the things I was feeling for Allison started to get stronger and stronger he explained it all to me. We are mates not because of fate or some shit like that, it was all our choice to love each other that made us mates. Something about when feelings are shared and balanced blah blah blah."

Stiles quirked his own lips even though he wasn't particularly feeling amused. "Man, if you are going to try an explanation, can you give me at least a complete one."

Scott shrugged, pulling away from Stiles and leaning against the island of the kitchen in though.

"I don't really know the whole thing. Wasn't really paying attention when Derek explained it. All I know is that it isn't forever. Not even normal wolves are always monogamous, they are just very loyal. But back to the thing about your father knowing." His face suddenly turned serious and Stiles was only slightly taken aback, he felt his vision shift as his eyes flashed yellow before he returned to seeing in color. A response to Scott's Alpha tendency it seemed. "You're going to want to spend a lot of time with your mate. It's an attraction Stiles, one you almost can't really understand or resist. Especially when the feelings are shared. Why do you think I was so caught up on Allison like I was."

Stiles thought about that for a second. As a human, he had been attracted to Derek, yeah. Had even wanted to spend more time with the man when he was in a good mood, because Derek in a good mood gave out just a tiny bit more smiles than Derek in a bad mood. Stiles always enjoyed his smiles, enjoyed joking and bantering with Derek who seemed to come up with the most interesting responses, and not always as clever as Stiles'. Maybe it was just a much stronger feeling now that he was a wolf. Now that he knew what Derek felt.

A sudden thought struck him like an arrow right between the eyes.

Did Derek love him?

'Love' was really serious, 'love' was a commitment to the extreme. 'Love' required so much, could what Derek felt for him be more than lust? Did that makes Stiles a bad guy for not feeling the same level?

"Stiles."

Derek's voice cut through his thoughts like a chainsaw on butter and with a start, Stiles noticed he was standing right infront of Derek, his hands on Derek's chest, right next to his heart.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

The beats were rapid and wild, nothing calm or in control about it even if Derek's face showed something else.

"Stiles calm down. We settled this remember. We can take it the way you want to. I'm not pushing for anything."

What. The. Hell.

Was this really Derek? The concern on those misty green eyes took Stiles by surprise. Sure, he knows Derek worries, for all of his pack, but Derek does it in silence. Behind a lot of brooding and anger, but this was so…unusual.

"You know, you should do that more often."

Stiles didn't notice that he'd spoken until he took in the confusion on Derek's face.

"Show your real feelings. You know, let your face give out clues to how you feel. Or your eyes at least, it helps me understand stuff better. So, you should do that more often." Stiles supplied lamely as he took his hands off Derek's chest and rolled his shoulders, clearing his throat awkwardly in an attempt to save some face.

When his gaze flicked to Scott, he noticed the other teen smiling this secret little smile that also kinda took him aback.

"What?" He called out self-consciously.

Scott shook his head, again looking like he'd decided on something. "Nothing, I just…" He paused to find the right words. "I always thought you two would be good together, you know? I mean, you fought like you couldn't stand each other, and I'm sure you couldn't at some point, but we all slowly realized how your relationship changed somewhere."

"'we all'?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow, a glint in his eye Stiles hadn't seen before. "Who is 'we all'?"

Scott shrugged. "Everyone in the pack I guess. We don't know when it happened, but we noticed when Derek started to like you Stiles. Just like we noticed when Stiles started to like Derek. I'm sure the old banter was hard to get over, but along the way it didn't sound like hate to us anymore just…" another pause. "Comfortable I guess." His face showed he wasn't happy how he'd ended his little speech, but Stiles was fine with it. He'd realized all of that before himself. How fighting with Derek was more about fun than to really antagonize the wolf. So to speak.

"When did you become Yoda?" Stiles asked with a sardonic smile. He got a laugh out of Scott who hugged him again.

"I don't know dude, my brain hurts. I was asleep when I feel this pull in my chest. You dragged me out of bed at five in the morning, you handle the consequences."

"Yeah Scotty-boy, I will." Stiles replied hugging back before pushing the other wolf off him.

"Now you get back home. You gotta cover for me with my dad." Stiles said as he pushed Scott towards the door.

Scott protested minutely before agreeing he was freaking tired after all.

"Fine. How are you going to explain the sudden spike in 'Derek time' to your dad?" Scott asked as he was leaving.

Stiles thought about it for a second before giving a 'Nyah, I don't fucking know' expression and closing the door on Scott.

Turning around he was faced with Derek's solid chest. Derek had been so quiet the whole time but Stiles never once forgot he was there.

Without asking, Derek slipped his arms around Stiles' waist and pulled him in, holding him to one meaty shoulder with an arm around his waist and the other on the back of his head right where his cranium met his vertebra.

"He sure likes to touch you, doesn't he." Derek sighed as he buried his face in Stiles neck.

Stiles had half a mind to break free and protest, but that was his human half, the half he no longer was or wanted to be. He was unusually good about not lying to himself. He had never been one to fool himself, so he could admit it, if only in his head (For now), that this Derek, the one holding him and breathing him in, this is the Derek he wouldn't mind falling for. Hell, maybe he already had a long while ago.

"Yeah. Don't worry about him, I don't think he swings our way." Stiles said as he relaxed into the hard body pressed against him. He allowed his arms to wrap around Derek too. "If he did though, you wouldn't even consider threesomes, would you?"

Derek snorted into Stiles' spiked hair. "Hell no. If something is mine, and decides to be mine willingly, I don't share."

Stiles felt his eye brow go up and he pulled away to look at Derek's expressionless face. "Something?" Stiles parroted. That actually got a rare smirk out of Derek that Stiles' felt his stomach do backflips over.

"Or someone. It's an Alpha thing. At least I think it is, I've never known an Alpha to have more than one mate, not that it's never happened before." Derek said before scowling. "Do you consider threesomes?"

Stiles didn't know why, but it almost felt like this question would make or break their…um..I guess he could for all intense and purposes call it a relationship. So he thought about his answer.

"I'm a guy. The thought has crossed my mind, but I don't think I could ever let someone else touch somebody I love. I had to watch it with Lydia so much over the years that if someone really were mine, I don't think I could ever allow anyone else." This was the honest truth and it seemed to please Derek who nodded once and pulled Stiles in again.

"Oh my god!"

The voice from the stairs made Stiles groan and Derek roll his eyes dramatically.

"Isaac! Isaac! I think Derek told Stiles!"

Erica's voice was a whisper, but it wasn't hard for both werewolves to pick it up.

"What? But it's too soon, my bet was during vacation." Isaac whined making Derek stiffen.

"I guess that means Allison wins." Erica answered "Damn it."

"You made bets!" Derek's voice was loud and booming, making Stiles wince as it shattered his sensitive hearing. He was just getting used to being a werewolf, he was just turned after all. Tonight.

Tonight. All of this had happened in one night.

Stiles sighed as Derek let go of him and chased Erica and Isaac up stairs. Some things were true then, change can happen at the flip of a coin.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

31 or so Days Later. (Stiles' first full moon)

Derek watched his mate at a distance. The boy was sitting, Indian style on the basement floor with chains around his arms and legs and his laptop on his lap.

"You sure you're up for this?" Derek asked, knowing he wouldn't be ignored no matter how focused Stiles was.

The other boy paused for a second before shutting the laptop and putting it beside him, sliding it farther away with his foot.

"You showed me how to control my claws, my eyes, and my teeth and you gave me ideas for anchors. There is nothing more you can do for me Derek."

Derek marveled in the way Stiles looked at him. A few weeks ago he would have never dreamed that look would be directed at him, but suddenly it was. The fond and caring look that someone only carried for a loved one. He was Stiles' loved one.

"I know. I'll be here the whole time." Derek answered. He was at a safe distance away. Both of them just waiting now. The moon would be up any minute.

"Do you know where Scott and Isaac are?" Stiles asked, leaning back against the wall and stretching his legs out in front of him. He didn't look like someone about to go through the change, but Derek knew it was just a front. Even Derek could feel it tonight, the prickling pull of the moon. For Stiles it was more intense because it was all new.

"They wanted to spend the full moon out running. We can all go together next month." Derek said as he looked over his mate.

He could see the Goosebumps and hear Stiles' heart beat like ancient drums of war. The sweat was braking out and he knew that behind Stiles' closed eyelids, yellow irises shined bright.

"Do you know what you are going to use tonight?" Derek didn't really need to know, he just wanted to keep Stiles talking, keep Stiles' mind here for however long he could before the boy was forced to find his own control.

"I was thinking I would use my mom. My want to protect my dad. My want to protect you."

Derek's heart skipped a beat. One, tiny little beat he was _sure_ Stiles noticed. Stiles always noticed. Still, he kept his face blank. He was getting better at fulfilling Stiles' request of showing what he was feeling, but it was still too soon for him. It had only been a month and those things are vastly different, Derek is waiting for the other shoe to drop. Nothing goes right without something going wrong.

"That's a good idea." He said off-handedly, as if he didn't care when in truth he did. He had known Stiles wanted to protect him, hell, they had been through enough times to prove that hands down, but to hear the other wolf say it out loud, say that he would use that want to protect as an anchor, it was heartwarming. And so un-Derek like that he couldn't allow the effects to show.

"I think it's going to happen soon." Stiles' voice sounded strained now, on edge and raspy.

"Yeah. I feel it too." Derek replied smoothly. Easier than he actually felt if he were honest. This was to be his mate's first change, his mate's first moon and he couldn't really do anything to help ease the pain or the strain of it. He was stuck to watching and waiting for Stiles to find his way.

Just like Stiles had guessed, it wasn't long before the shift started.

Claws, teeth, hair, eyes, Stiles changed right before his eyes and Derek watching, wondering if there would be any recognition in the yellow shine of them or if they would be feral.

They were feral.

Stiles was up on his feet in seconds struggling against the chains like an animal as Derek watched. The chains were strong enough. Something he had gotten from Chris just for tonight. So he wasn't worried about Stiles getting out, what he was worried about was Stiles hurting himself, which seemed to be what was happening.

Over and over, the animal slammed himself into the wall, like a beast trying to break free by breaking the base of his restrains. He wouldn't break through, Derek knew, but it was agony to watch it all the same.

Over and over Stiles pulled and writhed and clawed, all at himself and the chains.

"Stiles!" Derek called when he scented blood.

Yellow eyes shot to him and something seemed to snap in the animal.

Instead of the growling, instead of the feral and beastly noises, there was a small, almost inaudible whine.

It was so strange that Derek stumbled when he rose to stop Stiles from hurting himself.

"D-Derek…" It was choked out like blood, thick and violet.

"Stiles." He repeated calmer, coming closer. "You're okay. You can fight it, you can have control, and you will be okay." He didn't know what he was saying or why he was saying it, but he didn't allow himself to stop.

As he came closer he could physically see Stiles go limp. His body crumpling to the floor like it had no energy left.

Derek lunged forward the rest of the way and caught the other man before he hit the ground, using his hand to wipe at the sweat on Stiles' forehead.

"Derek…" Stronger now, more sure of himself the words came out.

Derek scowled for just a moment before he sighed and rested his forehead on Stiles' sweat soaked one. Yellow eyes were gone but the teeth and claws were still there sharp and threatening.

"What happened?" Derek asked, wondering if it was his voice that pulled Stiles back. Something like was Allison had done for Scott no doubt.

And like an echo, Stiles answered with exactly what he'd guessed. "Y-your voice broke through all the haze and pain." His voice was still raspy, teeth making it hard to talk but those were reseeding too. "I think it was like what Allison used to do to Scott. Help him control himself."

"Yeah. My words exactly." Derek answered smiling a bit. A rare and unguarded one. He knew Stiles caught it by the younger man's expression and instantly it dropped.

"No!" Stiles cried before trying to sit up from Derek's arms. "You always do that, you always hide behind a damn wall!" There was so much outrage and anger behind the words that they took Derek by surprised. "I've been giving this…this thing between us all the chances I can manage, but it's not just on me Derek."

Stiles glared at him, eyes burning yellow in the slight darkness of the basement and Derek couldn't answer, his face an unreadable frown.

"Every time I think I'm getting somewhere-" Stiles stopped suddenly, turning into himself with a cry of pain.

"Stiles!" Derek's face broke in worry as he reached for the younger werewolf who just pushed his hands away.

"You said this was a choice!" Stiles growled out, the animal back, but with a sense of self. "You said you chose me! So why don't you want me!"

Derek stared, not really getting it, not really understanding but at the same time listening. He couldn't speak, couldn't move, his emotional constipation too much for him to handle at that moment.

"You want to answer me or leave? Because it's either one or the other. I need love Derek, I don't need another unrequited crush. I need something mutual."

"You don't love me." His answer came out so fast that he didn't enough know he'd said it until it was out. He was shocked at himself but he didn't show it, keeping his face hard and unmoved.

"The hell I don't! The hell you can say I don't!" Stiles roared and punched Derek in the sternum, sending the taller man flat on his back. Stiles climbed on top of him before Derek had even registered the hit. "Who do you think you are to tell me how I feel? A month has gone by Derek. Four weeks of chasing your damn tail because I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

Yellow eyes seemed to burn into his face and Derek felt the anger build in himself too. He was stronger, he was Alpha, and he used that power to flip them, leaning over Stiles and holding the smaller man's wrists on the ground. "You want me to believe you can love me? You want me to believe anyone can after everyone I've ever tried to love ended up using me to hurt the ones-" he stopped himself, his sudden realization slapping him in the face so hard he recoiled and let Stiles go.

Seemed Stiles was rather stunned too because he didn't move from his spot on the floor.

"So that's it." Stiles breathed almost quietly, Derek caught every word.

"What's it?" He hissed down at Stiles' face. Anger was just there now. No real reason just…hanging on. Stiles' smile made it disappear in an instant though and suddenly Derek was just tired.

"You just don't think I love you back." Stiles answered cheerfully. His teeth were still sharp but not full wolf and his eyes were back to the warm brown Derek adored.

Derek was speechless, not really trusting his mouth or his brain to respond correcting. Stiles didn't need a response though.

"I'm thinking I'm going to have to show you." And without announcing it, Stiles lunged up and caught Derek's lips.

This was the first time they'd kissed since the night Stiles was turned. Not because neither had wanted to, but because neither had really known where they stood. Until now.

Stiles poured all of the pent up frustration and the growing feelings he'd had for Derek into this kiss and Derek took all of it, not really understanding, but responding. Both could taste the blood but neither knew who the blood belonged to and neither really cared.

Stiles was restrained by the cuffs around his ankles and his wrists but he used whatever he could to get Derek's attention, to get Derek to understand.

When they finally broke apart, Stiles shuttered at the feeling the kiss left. Lust, hunger, want, all of it familiar but there were also unfamiliar feelings mixed in. Care, joy, happiness, love. This wasn't what he'd expected when he had been turned but the month of watching Derek, really paying attention to the man other than his body, Stiles found himself captivated.

Scott's words echoed in his head. _"It's a choice. An Attraction you can understand or control."_ Yeah he understood it now.

"Derek, unlock the cuffs." His voice was rough and husky, he wasn't used to it like that but it was fine as long as Derek did what he asked.

The big man stared at him for a moment, the disbelief clear on his face before he nodded.

"I hope you know what you're doing. What you're offering." Derek said under his breath, knowing Stiles would catch it. One thing they learned about werewolf Stiles was that his sense were keener and sharper than anyone in the pack, even if his strength wasn't there.

"I know exactly what I'm offering. I just hope you can handle it." Stiles answered with a wink that Derek didn't catch as he focused on getting Stiles free.

When Stiles' hands were free and Derek started on his ankles, Stiles stopped him with a hand on top of Derek's.

When Derek looked up Stiles' eyes were serious.

"I had a month to wonder and brood about my feelings. A month to think and change my mind. Being a mate is a choice Derek. I'm choosing you. I need to know if you can choose me too."

Derek stared at him for a long heartbeat, his eyes shining red and then back to the green Stiles really had grown to love. With a deep breath, Derek closed his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak up for his heart for the first time in a very long time.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay...first off...don't hate me. This a cliff hanger, it is here so you guys will comment. :)**

**I have the next part written, and its up to you guys when it gets posted okay? I want 30 new reviews on this story and I will post the next chapter, I'm not sure if it will be the last, that will depend on you guys okay? Okay...well, a warning to any younglings reading this, the smut is in the next chapter o if you are under 18 years of age...don't tell anyone why you're so perverted.**

**Remember! 30 NEW reviews (I will keep count) and you guys get your smut. I'll be waiting.**


End file.
